A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of art of systems which control color printing.
B. Background Art
Color printing control systems are known in the art. However, prior systems have been limited in that they have usually required hand calculations by an operator of the readings of the density information on the prints, or they have required complicated printing procedures such as ring-arounds, seven-button density series, slope series, etc. The prior art has been unable to achieve a fully automated system with a closed feedback loop that operated with efficiency but without a great deal of complexity. Prior computer controlled systems have been extremely complicated and difficult to set up and balance. On the other hand, noncomputer controlled systems have left much to be desired in that they have not provided adequate flexibility and simplicity in setup which are necessary for today's multiplicity of film types, print size, etc. A further objection of prior color printing control systems has been that they have generally not provided adequate first print results or true color balance for negatives made under tungsten or fluorescent light conditions.